Planned
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Harry hates Valentine's Day. Draco does something about it. Drarry. Slash.


Harry hated Valentine's Day.

It was the one day of the year where half of the girls in Hogwarts believed themselves to have permission to send him what appeared to be several boxes of chocolates _each_ with every single one of them laced with Amortentia. Hermione had dragged him up to the infirmary several years in a row, when he had fallen into some person's trap due to lack of warning, forcing him to visit a nurse far more often than he would like even with his constant scrapes and bruises from everything that happened at the end of every year.

Amortentia was _banned_, as Hermione had often reminded him as she muttered under her breath in annoyance. Harry couldn't understand why they would want to gamble everything they had to simply date _him_. They didn't even know if they would _like_ him!

Merlin, they didn't even know whether he liked girls or not. _He_ didn't even know that anymore, but if he told anyone his doubts he just _knew_ it would be the scandal of the century. There were probably tons of people who had already planned his life out for him and were simply waiting on the expectations for him to unwittingly fulfil.

Harry could see Hermione shooting apologetic glances to everyone who was unfortunate enough to have his scowl facing them. It was one of their free lessons, and it was a testament to their friendship that Hermione hadn't holed herself in a corner desk in the library to continue reading some old tome that she had probably already half-finished, choosing instead to accompany him around Hogwarts.

Ron was trying desperately to lighten the mood with everything he could think of. Harry was grateful for that, but he knew from experience that nothing would work. Nothing had worked in the years passed and he doubted Ron had thought of anything knew.

"Harry, look! It seems like Malfoy got his leg stuck in the trap stair!"

It was more Ron's tone of utter hilarity that had gotten Harry to glance up at the peculiar sight of the usually impeccable Slytherin looking rather awkward as he frantically looked around, hoping for someone who would get him out of his predicament.

It was quite a surprise to see a Slytherin on their own, Malfoy in particular. He usually had his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, around him at all times. Some of the Gryffindors had even spread rumours of them _always_ being by Malfoy's side _every minute of the day_.

The thought was as amusing as it was strangely annoying.

"Weasley," Malfoy bit out in annoyance, "of course you would be here now."

"I would never miss this for the world," Ron guffawed.

"Honestly, Malfoy. Must you make a scene? Just levitate yourself out, you've mastered that much, I'm sure," Harry groused, stomping passed a gaping Malfoy in annoyance. He heard Hermione sigh behind him, and Ron mutter unhappily but Harry couldn't quite bring himself to care.

He wasn't in the mood for the childish things he usually partook in. Not while he was in the middle of everyone else's childishness that had possible negative effects on him. Harry knew he was being a bit hypocritical, but everyone was allowed that much.

The only day he hated worse than today was Halloween and the reasoning behind that was generally crystal clear. No one bothered him on that day, in fact several chose to go out of their way to avoid him on that day. Especially the ones who were bothering him now, if they couldn't handle him at his worst they weren't welcome to his best either.

Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror, tired green eyes stared back at him. He was finally alone. Hermione couldn't follow him here and Ron was busy with some thing or the other.

The silence was something Harry welcomed at that moment. One of the taps was dripping, creating a steady rhythm that calmed him down more than anything else could. Harry's eyes closed momentarily as he allowed the sound to wash over him.

The door opened and his eyes shot open, eyes on the reflection in front of him.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I-Why? Why did you help earlier? Why didn't you just leave there to be mocked by every passing Gryffindor?"

Harry shrugged, eyes leaving the mirror before turning around.

"I-"

It took a moment too long for Harry to realise that Malfoy was far too close, and turning around had only made it more uncomfortable.

Harry vaguely wondered when Draco had gotten close enough for him to be able to unintentionally smell Draco's shirt with every breath he took.

"I heard you hate Valentine's Day. Think I could change that?"

"Malfoy, this is really getting really weird. Ever heard of something called the personal bubble? Because you're currently invading it!" Harry yelped, trying to inch backwards.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Too distracted, huh?"

Harry could feel his cheeks heat up slightly, and embarrassment flooded him, which only made the situation worse. Harry could almost feel Draco smirking even without looking at the other boy's face.

The desire to escape was beginning to flicker slowly as hints of curiosity had begun to grow. He was still cautious, but more like the cautious of wanting to know what was behind a door than one that made him want to run away. There wasn't much space to move anyway, and Harry's chances of escaping Draco's arms was waning with every minute he remained in them.

Glancing up for a moment, Harry found lips immediately pressed onto his own. A warm feeling slowly made his way through his body, and in moments it was engulfing him as he lost himself within the sensation that Draco was producing within him.

It was strange to be having this feeling from his rival-wait.

Draco was his _rival_.

Harry's eyes flew opened and he pushed away from Draco, not that Draco let him go too far away. If he were honest to himself, he wouldn't, at that moment, want to be too far away either.

"Wait. We're rivals. What does this make us now?"

"We can be anything we want to be, but I think I would like to consider us boyfriends."

"I get the feeling that you planned all of this. The staircase and everything."

Draco smiled secretively, "I can't say I wasn't _at all_ part of it. Happy Valentine's day."

Harry smirked.

"I'll let you tell Ron, then."

Draco's expression turned horrified.

**Written for Pirate Ship Battles: Drarry (leg, trap, scandal, nurse, reading, desk)**

**Written for Game of Life Challenge: gambling, crystal, scrape**

**Note: striving to stretch my boundaries a little. The last bit made me feel a bit awkward…**


End file.
